Tobe
15 years old, Tobe is the main antagonist of the Pucca series. Tobe is Garu´s enemy and strives to defeat Garu at all costs with his two swords. Tobe is rarely capable of defeating Garu, much less Pucca. For some reason, Tobe is always trying to strike vengeance on Garu ("vengeance" is his catch-phrase), though they never mention what Garu's ever done to him. Tobe The fact Tobe frequently mentions Garu's ancestors to Garu may be a clue to it. In the television series, he often makes quotes that range from overly melodramatic to just plain ridiculous (i.e., "The fly is walking right into my weblike... mousetrap."). It is shown that he and Garu might respect each other as friends after being stuck together, but Tobe quickly reverts back to evil. Tobe has an X-shaped scar between his eyes and usually wears his ninja mask. However, Tobe has been seen without his mask a number of times before, in which he has a samurai ponytail. He is accompanied by his ninja minions who, more often than not, eliminate themselves by misinterpreting Tobe's commands or just acting utterly stupid, much to Tobe's annoyance. They work cheap, as mentioned by Tobe when he and Garu were stuck together. Tobe's minions are almost never unmasked, even if they go to sleep. In "Ching it on" he is by first time a background character. Character variations * Hippie Tobe (Pucca Goes Dutch) * Tobe as Santa Claus (Secret Santa) (A Force of Won) * Tobe with Costume (Dance Pucca Dance) * Tobe in China Wedding clothes (Evil Love) * Tobe the Hunter (Garu of the Jungle) * Tobe as the license person (Ninja License) * Tobe Fonsi (Ching It On) * Doctor Tobe (A Leg Up) * Tobe the innocent (Trial by Fury) * Tobe wearing white ninja suit (On Thin Ice) * Electro Tobe (High Voltage Ninjas) * Tobe in a bear costume (Chefnapped part 2) * Tobe in a carnival disguise (Samba of Doom) * Tobe in underwear (Slam Bam Birthday Bash) * Tobe in tuxedo(The Choo Choo Trouble) * Tobe with Spanish hat(Spainful) Appearance Tobe is a ninja and he wears dark blue ninja clothes. Tobe has a X shape between his eyes. With his mask off, he has black hair with a ponytail in it. He also has two gray swords. He appears to also have frowny dimples from being such a stressed out, over-anti-Garu guy. Tobe appears to have a very throaty voice. Relationship *Garu: Garu is Tobe's enemy for unknown reasons. He always wants to fight with him but always end up losing *Tobe ninjas: They are Tobe's henchmen that always make him look like an idiot. They are clumsy and useless all the time, but Tobe loves them like his family. *Chief: Chief was Tobe's girlfriend, since the episode Evil Love. He fell in love with her when a cat launched the arrow (Cupid's arrow) by accident.Then he accidently marries her. It is unknown if they are still married. Trivia *In the episode Stuck on Goo, Pucca is skipping towards Garu to kiss him, but as he turns around, she kisses Tobe instead. Although, they were stuck together, Pucca and Tobe didn't find that enjoyable. When Garu and Tobe began to run he says, "I have never known such horror". *In Evil Love, it is shown that Tobe is married to Cheif. *In one episode, Santa calls him "Little Boy". Gallery Tobe 005.jpg Tobe 084.jpg|Tobe in his bedtime robe Tobe_016.jpg Tobe 0006.jpg tobe oo.jpg|Tobe without his mask Tobe-pucca-672973_475_391.jpg|Tobe with his ninjas tobef.gif TOBE(248).jpg|Tobe showing his teeth hqdefaultM.jpg|Tobe as a doctor hqdefault.jpggfg.jpg ggg.jpg Evil8.JPG|Tobe in love Evil4.JPG Dance9.JPG Voltage1.PNG Voltage5.PNG ZzTobe.jpeg|Tobe's first appearance tobedevil.PNG Tobe 114.jpg|Tobe eating Tobe 059.jpg 07.jpg Tobe 154.jpg FileCursed13.jpg Tobe 148.jpg Tobe 082.jpg|Tobe showing his tongue 179855 1424952683997 7894989 n.jpg|tobe sharp eye Tobe(240).jpg|Tobe in his angry moments Tobe(246).jpg|Tobe in his scared moments Tobe(251).jpg|Tobe in his unmasked moments Tobe/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Tobe Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Antagonists